


My Strange Magic Fanfiction

by Random_DATA



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Action?, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cheating, Crime, F/M, Gang AU, More stuff, P.S. there's also swearing, Romance?, definite backstabbing, noir?, of course there must be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#BestTitle</p><p>Bog King is a notorious Chief of Police.<br/>Complete with a dark mysterious past, and a cruel, dark, twisted heart...<br/>Or at least that's what people say.</p><p>Marianne is the daughter of a rich and wealthy man, and she's happily dating Roland, one of her father's most trusted friend's son.</p><p>How will their worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836053) by [Selkie_de_Suzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/pseuds/Selkie_de_Suzie). 
  * Inspired by [Masks, Wings, and Lofe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096852) by [EriksTrueAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriksTrueAngel/pseuds/EriksTrueAngel). 
  * Inspired by [Would It Be A Sin?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028707) by [MagicalStranger13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13). 
  * Inspired by [Let Them Eat Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532784) by [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch). 
  * Inspired by [So What](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518261) by [tevlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevlek/pseuds/tevlek). 
  * Inspired by [The Accompanist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663426) by [tmwillson3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3). 
  * Inspired by [King's Gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277166) by [Pereprin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pereprin/pseuds/Pereprin). 
  * Inspired by [An Awful Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409682) by [RoseWaterWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterWitch/pseuds/RoseWaterWitch). 
  * Inspired by [Love is Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364321) by [Angel_of_Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Fate/pseuds/Angel_of_Fate). 



> The above fan fictions are pretty darn good. 
> 
> I've said this before, but seriously reading other AU's is the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian Restaurant, A young couple sits in a secluded corner, enjoying a view of the city. The girl looks at the boy, and tears up. Reaching across the table she gently brushes his hand getting his attention.
> 
> Marianne: "Roland... I... I."  
> Roland: "Shhh, baby I know..."  
> He gets up and moves to his knee in front of her chair  
> Marianne: "Oh my god... Roland?"
> 
> Reaching into a pocket, he hair flips, smiles a dazzling smile, and presents **the** ring."Will you marry me?"
> 
>  
> 
> "YES!"  
> She jumps into his open arms. "Yes! Yes! I will."  
> And then bursts into tears of absolute pure childish joy. Her fairytale ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, if I keep re-writing and editing, I might be able to remember or at least create a better version of this story...
> 
> Fingers crossed!

Once upon a time there was a city.  
And it wasn't just any city, it was a beautiful city, the kind that people would only dream of, clean streets, lots of space, and cheap gas prices...

  
But of course this city wasn't perfect.

 

In it's alleyways and other dark ominous places, there ran the true blood of the city. The money used to build the dazzling buildings were coming from the vast underworld, drug selling, illegal human/organ trafficking, and extortion.

  
The city was safe ( _most of the time_ ) during the day... But at night, the shadows were alive with sinister people and dark intentions. If a brave soul had wondered out during these hours, they would be never heard of again, and that was something the whole city knew...  
  
**Still they ignored it**.

 

Pushed it to the back of their minds. The citizens were so afraid of the shadows that they never even  _think_  about it.   
  
Even the police force in the beloved city couldn't do anything about it. They were as clueless and as helpless as the citizens themselves.

  
  
_**BUT ONE MAN THOUGHT ABOUT IT** **ENDLESSLY.**_  


He was drowned in these thoughts, haunted even, by them. They were more memories then thoughts really, a shadowy past if you will. And he could never escape them no matter HOW **hard** he tried. They just wouldn't leave his mind.  
  
So he rose above the rest and did the impossible...  
  
He got a job.  
  
Yes that's right, the poor tortured soul was actually able to get a life, and a job as it turns out. He held the title, Chief of Police (a.k.a. Commissioner), and took his job very  **very** seriously. Working hard on solving and reviewing cold cases, looking and mapping current gang activities, whipping the police force into shape, and giving them a purpose. Giving them a reason for wearing the blue uniforms; it wasn't so that gang members could root out their trouble, but it was so that the gang members would recognize that justice was coming for them.   
  
For a while it worked! The streets were safer, even if it was only by a tiny fraction, but they were safer none the less!

 

  
  
**Until that Fateful Night happened...**

 

And despite the fact that his failure was all over the news the very next day, nobody knew what really happened except for Bog King... The Chief of Police, the Commissioner, _the man who rose against the city's fears, and gave them hope_.  
  
But after that fateful night, he was never the same. He buried under bottles, blocking out the rumors the media was spreading, and ignoring his comrades concern.  
  
It didn't take long for the city to sink in a fear deeper and darker then it was before... **And all was lost...**

* * *

 

 

**"AHHHHHHHH!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!"**

 

Shrieking filled the room as four girls screamed some more. They were in the middle of a group hug, bouncing in happiness.

Of the four, there was one dressed in a light and simple, but sparkling, wedding gown.

As she broke away from the group hug, she ran to the nearby dressing table. Leaning in, she quickly glanced over her appearance through the mirror. Her eyes skirting over her pixie cut dark chocolate brown hair, rosy round slightly pink cheeks, and traveling over her fair skin. Suddenly, right after briefly biting her lip, she leaped back and faced the other three girls.

"Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh! I can't believe it!!!" She squeals excitedly some more, she was feeling giddy, ticklish, elated. Happy. "And it's perfect!" She threw her arms up as she said it. Then sighing dreamily, she whispered, " **He's** perfect..."

She clasped her hands together and pressed them on her angled cheek. And Sighed yet again, this time being echoed by her three friends. 

 

Suddenly, overcome by her joy, her eyes widened in sheer excitement as she declared, "That's it! I just have to see him!!"

 

Alarm quickly crossed the other girls faces, each of voiced their concerns, trying to reason with her. "Marianne!! Please, it's your wedding day!"

"Yeah! And you're not even fully dressed yet!"

"Please Marianne, it's bad luck if he sees you on your wedding day!"

"Oh yes, yes!" The others echoed, "very bad luck!"

 

But Marianne, was having none of it, in fact she was already out the door, and when they realized, the three bridesmaids immediately chased after the runaway bride. Calling out after her like a puppy, cooing and coaxing, trying to reason with her.

It was all falling on deaf ears, Marianne was too excited, she simply wanted to lay her eyes on her groom. Roland. The perfect man. She just wanted to..

Wanted to make sure it was real. That all of it was real. That it wasn't a dream. She wanted to see him in the flesh, stroke his cheek and see his smile, just. One more time before they would be separated again!

She raced down the hallways like a storm, briefly stopping at each door to try and hear the other side.

And when she FINALLY heard his voice, her dreamy sigh carried itself down the corridors.  
Despite all the pretty girls, and all the models, and all the actresses, he chose _her_. He thought _she_ was the best of them **all**. He told her so many times about how _she_ was the only girl for him. She remembered all of those moments and burst through the door, squealing in the most girly tone she could manage, " _ **ROLAND!**_ "  
  
In the room stood five people, a dark long-haired blue-eyed beauty (in a isn't-that-too-tight dress), three young adults dressed in neat suits, and the perfect man, shining and radiating in the center of the room. **Roland.  
**

 

The blond, green eyed magnificent man turned to face the door, surprise illuminating his perfect face, "Marianne! What are you doing here!? Aren't you suppose...ed...to...be... -"  
  
Marianne immediately ran towards him, interrupting him with a hug. He looked down at her and smiled a perfect smile, "aw, babe, I had no idea you missed me so much!"

"Oh! You have noo idea!" She felt like she was sinking in his strong cologne.   
  
"Heh, heh, my cute little princess, I was just _dying_ to lay eyes on you! Oh! Aren't you just the. Most. Beautiful. Woman."

She never wanted to leave.

 

They stayed like that, embraced in each other's arms, until Roland caught sight of the other girl's single raised brow.

"Heh. Heh. Come on Marianne, princess darling, we have a wedding to prepare for don't we?"  
  
Marianne giggled and sighed a reply, "yeah, _our wedding..._ "  and Roland, a pleased smile laying on his face, he closed the distance between them. Lowering his head until there was nothing but a tiny fraction of space between their lips. He brought her body closer to his as gently and as slowly as he could, as if he didn't want to startle her. Finally Marianne let her smile bloom on her face, turning it into a wide grin.  
  
"So? See you at the altar then?"  
  
"Heh, heh, you bet my buttercup." And he gave her a light peck on the lips, sending shock waves through her. He released her then, suddenly, and the air felt colder around her. Marianne looked up to see him gave her a playful wink. "You better go now babe, we've both got to prepare for the big day today."   
  
"hmm... Okay."  
  
Rubbing her arms to keep that warm feeling from escaping, she waltzed out of the room, bubbling and happy, pleased with how her life was turning out. She got the perfect man of any girl's dreams, and soon they would be able to spend the rest of their days together! Nothing could get any better. 

 

* * *

They're alone, finally, the best men have left and only he remains... Well, him and the object of his deepest desires. 

"So? You see? I totally have it handled! Face it, she's not a threat, or a risk. I'm just, that good." He strikes a pose.

"Mmmmm! That's. Really nice." A tempting voice like velvet slipped out of a pair of ruby red lips. The lady they belonged to swayed her hips as she approached Roland, her hand laid flat against his chest. "I'm, really _i_ _mpressed._ " Her body sunk against his.

 

"Yeah. And soon I'll have everything. I'll be sure to adorn you in the best gold, diamonds bigger and brighter then anything you've ever seen."

"Oh Roland," she rolls her eyes, "don't you see that I don't need any of that?" Her hands snake up his body, slowly, till his face is in her palms, "I just need."  
She pulls him close, their noses touch, and just for a split moment, she glances at his lips. Licking her own, she moves her eyes and focuses on him completely, capturing him. Rendering him still, silent, waiting with bated breath. "All of you."

* * *

 

 

The hours went by quickly. 

Marianne was in a rush, being bossed around by her little sister, and scolded by her bridesmaids. She tuned them out and focused on the mirror. A reflection of a delicate butterfly stared back, lovesick and radiant. She felt like her feet weren't on the ground, like she was floating gently, in a dream. She could just. Close her eyes, and drift away.

"Oh wow." 

Her feet suddenly felt rooted to the Earth, the movement so sudden and violent that Marianne found herself unsteady, about to face plant on the ground in front of her.

"Woah, be careful there!" Dawn, the best younger sister anyone could ask for (in Marianne's opinion), helped steady her. "Heh, heh, be more careful next time Marianne! You don't want to injure yourself on your special day!"

"Hah, thanks Dawn, but you really startled me."

"Oh wow."

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's not a big deal, don't worry about it!"

"Aw come on! No way, you gotta tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I want to know what my most favorite, most adorable baby sister is thinking!"

"Ohhhh, wellll, when you put it that way.... Heh. I just. I wanted to say congratulations. You... really love him don't you?"

"Well. Yeah. Of course I do. That's why I'm marrying him, duh!"

"Heh, heh, you're right... It's just... I'm gonna miss you..."

"What are you talking about silly? I'm always here for you, you know that! I'm just getting married, I'm not moving away or anything."

"Yeah, but. You'll be spending all your time with him. And you know, you'll have your own family. And you'll be really busy taking care of them."

"... I. I don't know Dawn... I like the family I have now. And I don't need another. I have you and dad." Marianne pulls Dawn into a hug. But still, Dawn's tears start forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, but... You'll still be spending all your time with him, just like you did before, when you guys were dating." She holds her sister at arms length with both hands, looking her straight in the eye. "And that's not bad. It's good. I'm just letting you know that... I'm happy for you. And that I love you, and that we will always be sisters. And you know... I'll miss you."

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm not going away! We'll see each other real soon! I promise we'll have breakfast together, first thing in the morning! Just the two of us!"

"Yeah. Don't forget okay..." Dawn hides her giggles, "but I have a feeling it's gonna have to be brunch."

"Oh my god, Dawn!"

 

 

 

The wedding was kept small, modest, and private. Her father wanted it to be all about them. Her and Roland. No acting. No pretending. No cameras. No media. Just, her. And.  _Him._

Well, and their families of course.  
But Marianne didn't care. Tonight, it would be all about this. Her wedding. It would be all about Roland. And how perfect he was. and how lucky she is.

She bit her lip as it came, that final line, she bounced in excitement...

"You may now kiss the bride!"

 

Leaping into his open arms she let out the most charming laugh she could manage before she crashed her lips on his. Tonight was. Perfect.

 

All of it was. Perfect.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

She sunk into the sheets, excited. 

Roland had been, teasing, the first few moments they were in bed. He'd been slow. Focused on whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

 

She stretched luxuriously against the satin sheets, but then, in a few moments, he lay beside her. Tired. Exhausted. He wished her goodnight, and she felt his kiss on her cheek as she closed her eyes, and smiled a shy smile in return. 

 

But she couldn't sleep.

She wasn't the least bit satisfied.

 

It didn't matter, she convinced herself, today was still a perfect day. It was the day she was married to the man of her dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pleasantly pleased*
> 
> Guys, rewriting this one chapter alone gave me a lot to think about how I previously thought the story would go. But now, I'm starting to really thoroughly go through with it using a fine toothed comb.
> 
> Bog King's back story has finally been realized. I've finally decided what went down on that fateful night ("oh, the night's only JUST begun!" should totally have a line like that in the story!) and I'm fleshing out details about how D.F. runs the city. I'm thinking about the reasons why D.F. has done the things they've done, and how Marianne, Roland ("You've played with fire, so don't come crawling back to me when you're burned." OoOo teaser!), and Dagda fit into the entire thing.
> 
> I've got 2 paragraphs on Bog. 2 on Marianne+Dagda. And one on D.F.gang+Roland... I MIGHT PULL THIS OUT OF HIATUS. MIGHT! Maybe! I dunno...  
> I'll get back to you on the third chapter. Which I am editing RIGHT NOW.


	2. Bad Luck :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OH MY... MARIANNE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!"
> 
> "Heh, don't freak out Roland, I just. I just wanted a change you know?"
> 
> "A change!? Darling if you wanted a change, you could've just bought new shoes! Not shave yourself bald!"
> 
> "Hey! I'm not bald! It's called a pixie cut! I... I think I look cute. Don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just typing random moments of Marianne and Roland. Drabble drabble.
> 
> It's 3:50 AM.
> 
> But I promised I would write chapter 2.  
> No turning back...
> 
> heh, heh, I guess you can say Marianne woke up at 3:50 too XD on a Monday.

She awoke in the early hours of the morning, and the first thing Marianne noticed was that the bed was empty. "Roland?" she whispered softly in the dark, "Roland, honey, where are you?"

 

Gently she eased herself off the bed and made her way to their living room. She thought she heard a whisper.

 

Slowly she walked in, the city lights outside the window illuminated everything.  
There he was.

 

On top of another woman.

 

And the world fell away at her feet. In that instant, she remembered. Remembered everything.  
All the dots that didn't line up. How she had to change for  _him._ How she had to be perfect for  _him._ Everything...  Everything she had ever done... It was...  **ALL FOR HIM!**

 

Marianne couldn't even scream, she couldn't do anything but stare at the scene before her.

It was gone. All of it. Her dreams. Her...

 

Her heart.  
Somewhere.  
  
Somewhere far far away... Marianne could hear it. A heart shatter. _Her_ heart shatter... It sounded like... A paper thin glass, so fragile, break into a million pieces.

 

And yet somehow. It was clear.

Her view had never been more clear than it had ever been in years...

 

The cheating bastard. The money hungry pig. Arrogant prick.

 

"Marianne! Darling! This... This isn't what it looks like! Honey! Baby come back!"

 

She ran. She didn't even bother looking back, she didn't want to see it again. She just. Ran...

 

 

"You stupid fool!" The half naked woman hissed at him.

"What!? You were practically begging for it!"

"If you had listened for _one_ _fucking goddamned second,_ maybe you'd realize that I was warning you about the change in plans!"

"Change in wha... What? But wh-"

"SHUT UP IDIOT! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" Thrashing around, she threw Roland off her and quickly re-dressed herself. "Go! Quickly, before anyone else finds out!"

 

Scrambling to stand, Roland sprints after his lawfully wedded wife.

* * *

 

 

The floor was cold, Marianne was huddled into a ball, crying loudly, fiercely trying to rub the tears off her face.

 

Somewhere, deep deep down. She knew. She knew it. She wasn't like the other girls. She was... too different. He didn't love her. Roland... never did...

 

She... She did so much to please him, she had diets and took extra lessons on how to dress and how to be perfect in everything she did.

 

And everyday... Everyday they dated, Marianne would still remember... How naive she'd been... How... How she would always ask Roland, 'Do you love me?' and he would always say, 'Of course I do buttercup!'

 

**OH GOD HOW STUPID SHE'D BEEN.**

Just remembering it all gave Marianne the gag reflex. How could she have been sooo  **UTTERLY STUPID!?!?**

"MARIANNE! Marianne, princess darling buttercup! She was just some... well she is nothing!"

 

...Nothing... That's right... She was nothing. Marianne stood and faced him, tear stains and snot still running down her face, "yeah that's right! I bet that's what I really was to you huh!?  _ **Nothing.**_ "

 

"No no baby, aw no, come on hon-" He takes a step towards her.

 

"STOP! Just... Stop,  _please._ I... I'm tired of hearing all your  **lies**!"

 

"Marianne, don't be so difficult!" He pleads with her, another step.

 

"... Huh. Hah. HAH! DIFFICULT!?!  **DIFFICULT!?!** I'M BEING DIFFICULT! Oh my god! That's classic!"

 

"Plea-" His third and final step.

 

Marianne feels nothing but rage now. Her entire body shaking. Her angry voice tight, as she fights the urge to rip him apart with the kitchen knives, she spits. "It's over. We're through."

 

And a whisper of pure desperation escapes his lips. "No..." And for a moment, nothing but pure fear consumes his features. "It.. it can't be over... It's not allowed to be over... Not until death do us part..."

 

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Marianne walks right for him, Roland stands in front of the only kitchen exit... Aside from the window, but she wants to save it for him.

 

 

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Roland's hand is clasped tightly around her arm, he shakes her around, "you don't understand Marianne, I need this! We, we don't even have to do anything! I'll... I'll leave you alone forever! But we... we  ** _have_** to be married."

 

"Get off me!"

 

He slams her against the stove behind Marianne, "not unless you promise we'll still be together!"

 

"Marianne spits in his face, "why don't you just, fuck off!??!" and while he's distracted, raises a knee to his balls in the most forceful kick she could muster. And almost immediately, he drops to his knees.

Taking advantage of her precious time, she makes for the kitchen's exit, only to be confronted by the same black haired woman on the couch. "I'm sorry honey, but he is right about one thing." Marianne couldn't stop the attack in time, and in seconds she was left breathless and pain blossomed in her gut. "You two do have to be married. Or else... You'll die."

 

"Wha... What.... Wth u talking... about?" 

 

"Oh, tut, tut, don't worry your pretty little head about it..." 

 

Marianne absolutely hated this. Hated feeling so... weak. So powerless... And she was soo tired of her heart aching. She hated her pain, how she could still feel her chest throb, how the tears still spilled when she thought of them.... Of her and him... Marianne and Roland. That was her fairy-tale ending... That was her... her dream...

 

"I'd.... I'd rather DIE here than be with him."

 

"Oh... I think that can be arranged..." Marianne shivered in disgust as she felt the air from his lungs tickle her ear.

 

"Roland!? What are you doing!?"

 

"Well... I'm part of the family right? So if she and the old man die here, it would all go to me wouldn't it?"

 

"You... You mon-" The woman kicks Marianne so hard in the face that her head cracks back and Marianne almost blacks-out from the pain.

 

"That's... Actually not bad... Mmmm, Roland, I didn't know you could be such a... Such a smart boy..." She purrs. Marianne wants to choke her to death.

 

"Oh... That's not all I can do..." Roland searches the cupboards, taking all the oil he can find and pours it everywhere... And all over Marianne. "Don't worry. At least you'll finally be away form me right? Isn't that what you wanted?" He laughs cruelly as he leaves, tossing the empty can behind him.

 

But Marianne doesn't care anymore, the only thing she's thinking about is her sister, and her father, and how she's gonna save them...

* * *

 

 

When Bog finally arrived on scene, he saw many things, a building on fire, some news cameras, some firetrucks, but for some reason, his focus was arrested on  _her_.

 

She was kneeling there on the floor, covered in nothing but thin burnt silk pajamas. Screaming bloody murder at the world...

It was. Amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know short chapter, but I'm really tired and it's 5 am. I have work and stuff. I'm out!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be back!


	3. The Other Side of the Equation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because math.

Down the pristine hallway, she ran, not looking back,the only regretting how lost she was with Roland.

 

She ran in the confusing maze, climbing short stairs and ditching her wedding shoes (which were high heeled boots, and very uncomfortable). She didn't know where she was headed. 

And by chance, or maybe by some mystical fates, or maybe it was destiny, she found something familiar on the floor...

There it was. The package she had lost while running like a spoiled brat back to her bedroom.

 

Immediately she stopped (which actually hurt, she was skidding on the floor with her bare feet since she stopped so suddenly). She winced. But tried to deal with it... one thing was certain, her life was going to start hurting like  **hell**. (Of course she just didn't know just how much  _more_ painful it was going to get...)

 

Gingerly and careful, like an animal cautious, Marianne approached the package. The pristine cardboard box was damaged in the fall, making the content inside only JUST visible. The shitload of bubble warping didn't help though... Quickly Marianne exploited the weak spot and, momentarily forgetting about escaping, she ripped through the box in the most undignified manner possible. Marianne began to smile wide, it was the first time she ever opened a box this way, it was exciting!  
  
She paused.  _Great now I feel like a sociopath, finding enjoyment in ripping shit up... But hey this is a bit fun._

And she continued ripping through ' _shit_ ' until the contents (or rather content) laid bare, staring back at her... A brand spanking new ipad (the latest one), complete with extremely annoyingly shiny screen... Reminded her of someone.. With Boiling blood Marianne turned in on, getting past the password was easy, 'Roland' _wow. He was a shameless selfish bastard as well as a cheating lying scumbag_. The screen had unlocked to reveal a selfie picture of the aforementioned man.

 

 _Don't break the ipad._ _Don't break the ipad._ _Don't break the ipad._ _  
_

 

Finally getting over her anger she continued to poke around, within seconds she found private files. They were mostly gibberish to her, a few names it looked like, there were mentions of Mushrooms and Jerks and assholes... and then a girl's name... then more girl's names... 

_Great. He has a fucking hit-list for bedding girls._

She spotted her name.  _Yeah, no. Not seeing this._ She exited the file and opened one at random, anger almost blinding her. 

 

But then she went numb. Curiosity getting the best of her, Marianne began reading this new document...  
  
... _OH... no......NO._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **"WHAT!?"**  
  
A rather healthy brunette man flinched. His partner, a slightly more than average curvy guy (who was actually a girl unbeknownst to him) with an extremely blond short hair cut in an angular fringe, who stood a little less tall and took a step back.

They both had as minimal fear in their eyes as possible in the situation, which was extremely hard to achieve. Especially since they were actually scared shitless right now.

 

In the room they stood, it stank of strong smoke, there were random piles of paper on the floor, but at one of the walls there were three things. A desk, a chair, and a man.

 

A Very tall man. He towered above the desk, leaning over it a bit as his palms and long skinny fingers pressed on it. He wore a dress shirt, a lose tie, and the darkest shade of brown pants. His trench coat that usually helped him in intimidating people was flung on the chair behind him, all meek looking.

 

The man's startling bright blue eyes bore holes and shot lasers, daggers, AND bullets out at the other two men. His long face contorted in hate, anger, and/or annoyance (it was hard to tell cause they all looked the same on his face). His stubbly chin was sticking out slightly. Yep annoyed it was.

 

His question was sharp, quick , and loud. It almost echoed around his room.

 

The brunette squirmed a bit and repeated himself again. "Uh. The Atwood building's on fire, and our scouts ar-"

"Ah dinae ask ye tae repeat!" The taller man's accent was growing thicker every word. **  
**

Again the men flinched back, the brunette unconsciously leaned closer to his partner for help. The blonde grabbed the brunette and dragged him out the angry man's office saying, "Sorry commissioner, we'll be waiting on the scene to discuss more details."

 

The angry man groaned... He **hated** going outside. The fire was on Atwood buildings. Of all conceivable buildings, it _had_ to be **Atwood** building. His hand found it's way to his face rather slowly, and he dragged it down to his chin. Atwood meant media. Fire meant media. The both of them combined meant a LOT of media... He was going to be on the news if he stalled for much longer.

 

Moving with a new found purpose, the man sped through the room, grabbing his trench coat. As he exited his office, his coat was on and he caught up to the two officers from earlier. Like a walking shadow of death incarnate he led them to the police car. 

"Glad to see you in the field again sir" chimed the brunette.

The tall man looked sharply at him. And before things could get worse the car's siren blared. The blonde had thought fast on her feet and was sitting in the drivers seat, waiting for the others to join her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steph. was part of a long line of police officers. And her being a girl didn't stop her from aspiring to be one as well. When she went to the training school she disguised herself as a boy. Much to her dismay, she found out that doing so was unnecessary since there was a girls division as well. But even after she found out, she stuck to her guns. She loved the guys division better, they had more vigorous training then the girls, and she appreciated that. It was hard to blend in with the boys. It helped that she had a flat chest, and with enough workout, it looked no different from any other guys chest. 

Her days in training were fun. After she got over with how boys toilets work and how different from her gender they behaved. Eventually it wasn't long before she was allowed to go into the field. Steph. could remember her first day clearly, how she waited in anticipation, she learned that she was training under a raising star detective named Bog. And she couldn't wait to go on scene! What kind of bad guy would they catch!? How many people would she save!? The possibilities and the numbers were infinite!! Beside her was her partner, simply named Trang, who looked just as excited.

 

Then a shadow walked towards them, growing taller, and taller... and taller. It kept growing taller as it approached them. Until it towered well over two or three heads above them. The shadow looked down, and it's face was revealed. Steph thought she sucked in her breath upon seeing his face. If she thought she was determined to become the best in the police force, she was wrong. The shadows face was the most piercing, determined, and it commanded respect. Maybe it was because she was a girl still attracted to the opposite gender, or maybe it was just his face, but she knew that moment that the tall shadow wasn't some supernatural creature. He was Bog. 

While in her stupor, Trang sprang forward, "Do you happen to know anyone named Bog kind sir?"

Both Steph and Bog looked at the brunette with slightly surprised expressions. Bog scoffed and the corner of his mouth smiled. "Aye. That'd be me."

 

Over the years Trang and Steph grew fond of Bog. Heck the whole police station did. He was a man who never gave up no matter how many dead bodies he had found. But Trang and Steph were shocked to see their first dead body. Steph felt as a failure and almost turned to drink, and Trang simply became limp. Then one look at Bog's face had saved them from their depressing future. 

His face looked at the body with pain. More pain then anyone would ever know, he had a backstory, different from thiers, more painful, for joining the police force. And although he tries to hide it, Steph saw it as clear as day. He didn't enjoy finding dead bodies every time they were sent on rescue missions. But each time he would still enforce determination in whoever he went into the fray with. 

 

Pretty soon the whole police force were more driven then ever before. They rose out of their depressive state and finally slowly started arriving, just-in-the-nick-of-time. Finally in many long years, they were able to save a life. This turn-a-bout was so big that Bog was promoted the top dog in the force. And have him at the wheel was the best years the police force had seen. They were able to save lives, catch spies, and jail the bad guys. 

 

 

 

 

**Until that fateful night of course.**

 

 

 

Trang and Steph and the rest of the force still held respect in their eyes for him, Bog had completed many impossible feats and was the new fuel in their actions. But after that night. He was never the same. They needed him to get out of a depressive slump, but now that he was caught in one (as impossible as that concept seemed for them) they realized they couldn't do anything. The entire police force became close to Bog, but Bog didn't get close to them. They knew nothing about him. Not his past, not his family, not his background, nada. 

 

And now. There was nothing they could do to save him. Or themselves. Or the city.

 

The Gang had Won.

 

_~~For Now.~~ _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bog left the car as fast as he dared and looked about. Good. He was the first one on the scene. Then, he focused on the picture in front of him.

 

A towering building was set alight around it's lower floors.

_[sighs] More Gang violence. What was the point of this one? Getting the Atwood fortune? Threatening him with a vivid display of fireworks? Or perhaps having a symbolic meaning? 'We run this city, not you' ._

 

Then he caught a curious sight...

 A little pixie in a wedding gown was fleeing the scene....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITING SPRINT part two... ~~eventually the gas is gonna run out so it's a sprint, not a marathon~~
> 
> Things to comment about:  
> -complains  
> -this cool website I found to help me with Bog's accent ( http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/main.asp )  
> -requests (ie. setting things on fire XD [which will be in this chapter, so don't worry about that!])  
> -Questions (Like WTF is Bog and WTH is he doing right now!? [he'll appear in this chapter, duh, chapter name says it all don't you think?])  
> -and Other misc. topics


	4. The Collision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is angry.
> 
> She is sad.
> 
> And she's hurting... **She's Hurting bad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously the shortest chapter ever? I dunno. You decide that for your self.
> 
> P.S. Elf Kid2.0  
> We. Have. FIRE!!!! Its not as flashy as I wanted it to be (I wanted to describe the brilliance and amazingness of the fire set. But There was a flow in the story. And that flow was too fast.
> 
> * Edit: Must describe fire... but... argh!! I can't for some dumb reason!! *

She wasn't in her world anymore. She was sure of it.

 

The world Marianne knew was happy. She was happy, Dawn was happy, Sunny was a trusting kind goof, and Roland was her prince in shining armor. Maybe somewhere along the way she did something the powers above didn't like and she was getting punished. Servery.

 

Her boyfriend, her fiance, her love of her live wasn't a cheating lying son of a- no.. And definitely for sure wasn't a part of some shady gang. No, no he wasn't.  He didn't have an ipad full of plans. Nope. And those plans that he did have definitely didn't involve killing her father. No. They didn't. She was so sure of it.  **SO. VERY. SURE.**

 

But that was the reality in this world. The people around her were liars and cheats. Her sister... Dawn was never happy, Dawn was sad. She was soo sad that her name was in the list. Dawn had bought many colorful drugs and drinks of all kind. Why would her own sister do that?

 

And Sunny was bound. Never free. His parents had gone. Disappeared. They were involved in the gang and had paid dearly for it. Now Sunny was paying their dues for his dead parents. Working for the Gang. The Dark Forest.

 

And Roland... 

Pain shot through her stomach, reaching her chest. It was soo vivid that she almost fell to the floor, but Marianne kept running despite it.

And Roland... Roland was...

More pain. This time Marianne's eyes were wells. Her vision was blurring fast. Her tears escaping them quickly.

 

_That's right.... He was a pain... He was a big. Fat. Giant. HUGE. ...pain..._

 

And many emotions flashed through Marianne. 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the hall, when she found the ipad and read its secrets. She was shocked. Stunned. Too petrified to think about what she read.

 

Marianne sat in the hallway dazed for soo long that Roland and his three groom's men caught up with her.

 

"Buttercup! There you are you little cut-" He stopped short when he saw the package in her hands. "Marianne?... Darling babe?.. You alright? You're sitting on the dirty floor?"

He paused before continuing, "Come here babe. Common lovely! Come to me darling."

 

_He sounds like he's calling a fucking dog...._

 

Marianne got up numbly. Then she clutched the ipad in her hand....turned... AND RAN SOME MORE.

 

She went to their reception hall. It was a big grand room with many tables, wares, and dishes...

the clogs turned in her brain. Dishes meant that there was food. Food that needed to be nicely warmed and heated for the guests... 

 

She ran over to the food table. The huge reception hall was carpeted. Perfect. And without a thinking about her actions, almost by a hidden twisted dark thought in her, she threw one table full of heating dishes over.

 

It was hard to do, especially for her, but her motivation was strong, drawing strength from her pain and anger. The adrenaline coursing through her veins was all she needed to push past the pain of straining her muscles so hard.

 

She wanted Roland dead. This man who used her, tried to get close to kill her father, used Dawn, and Sunny. Everyone she loved... They were all suffering... BECAUSE OF HIM.

 

She stood and watched the fire spread, eating carpet as it reached out to burn more.

 

It was wild, desperate, uncontrollable. Marianne found the fire comforting, it was the only thing that was familiar at that moment. This is how she felt, desperately trying to cling to her life, only to realize it was nothing but lies. 

Roland, sure enough, showed up soon after. Looking on in horror at the scene before him. 

And before she could witness his death, Marianne turned to flee. Again. The fire was dangerously closer to her than Roland, so she was chased out. Desperate to live.

 

But somewhere inside... It was already too late.... somewhere inside, she was **already dead...**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And so, many emotions ran through her. Betrayal, pain, loss, pain, sadness, more pain.  _Oh god. So much pain... Soo muchh.._

 

She stopped running and dropped to her knees. The wave of pain being too much for her. 

 

She looked up at the sky..

 

_Sky?_

 

She was outside. And she didn't even notice when or how she got outside, but there she was. In her special day dress... she was outside. Alone. In the night.

 

She closed her eyes.

 

Then slowly she opened them again.

She saw death lingering over her, in his massive height and long coat.

 

The Grimm Reaper looked down upon her.

 

Marianne frowned a bit as she looked back at him.

 

_Does Death have such beautiful Blue eyes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. WOAH. WHAT THE FCUK!?
> 
>  
> 
> I DIDN'T PLAN THAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?! HOLY SIHT!  
> I was just typing my heart out when Dawn with drug affairs came up... Seriously? I had to drag poor sweet Dawn into this too!?!?! WHYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> OH MAN. I'm soo sorry Dawn... But you're probably going to feel a LOT of pain... CARP.
> 
> OHHH MAN SOOO MANY REGRETS... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~being this fiendishly evil never felt so good.~~

**Author's Note:**

> * I've edited the story. Wording improvement pt 2? Chapters and works combined, so no series*


End file.
